


Rhapsody in Blue(s)

by rei_c



Series: Rain On Golden Leaves [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Harvey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Blues, Discretion, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, Limousines, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Music, Omega Verse, Omega!Mike, drivers are a man's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has seen and done more things for Harvey than he's willing to talk about. But he's never seen Harvey quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody in Blue(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [formalizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double Down (I'm Giving Great Odds)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659720) by [formalizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing). 



> [Miles Davis - Blue in Green](https://youtu.be/JZYHezhSR4E)   
>  [Bill Evans - A Time for Love](https://youtu.be/-9fqwbS2wPA)   
>  [Nina Simone - Feeling Good](https://youtu.be/D5Y11hwjMNs%20)

Ray has seen a lot of strange things since he started working for Harvey Specter -- seen and smelt and even been to quite a few off-beat places (he's never ever _ever_ going back to that place in the Bowery, no matter what kind of bonus Harvey offers). But something is different the morning after Harvey's interviews. The CD he hands Ray comes with a thoughtful, far-off look, not their usual joking, and Harvey has never, not _once_ , picked Miles Davis before but the first notes of "Blue in Green" start playing through the speakers, perfect quality, an original version, not remastered, with every melancholic and the slightest bit hopeful tone Miles can put into a note. 

It continues like that for a few weeks, more Miles scattered in and among the type of jazz that speaks to missed opportunities and regret and controlled, beaten-back dreams for a brighter future. Ray doesn't ask, it's not his place, but he keeps his ears and eyes open and wishes he had the kind of nose Jessica Pearson is rumoured to have. 

One morning, Harvey introduces him to Mike. The CD that morning answers all the questions Ray's been harbouring at the back of his mind. Bill Evans. "A Time for Love." 

Ah. Of course. 

\--

Ray has never known Harvey to be a patient man and yet it takes time and ruts with a dozen different -- and willing, always willing -- partners before Ray finds himself driving Harvey to Mike's shabby little apartment on a Friday night, ostensibly to celebrate the new business he's just signed to the firm. It's ten minutes of idling before he gets a brusque text from Harvey, nothing more than _Go home, staying in tonight._ Ray smiles, can't help it, and he laughs when the next text comes through, says, _call u mndy_. 

\--

Tuesday morning, the music's Nina Simone and Harvey's grinning like he placed the sun in the sky. 

\--

Ray takes them to Harvey's condo the next month, then the month after that and the month after that. Seven months they've been through this song and dance and Harvey has yet to put his mark on Mike's skin. Ray's heard rumours from the office staff that the betting on the two of them has reached monumental proportions and that everyone's involved, from Jessica Pearson herself down to Elaine in janitorial, and he's been tempted to ride up to the office one day and place his own wager, but he's loyal to Harvey and this is something he'll let Harvey take care of without any apparent interest from his driver. 

Of course, month eight, Ray's taking them to dinner, wondering if they'll make it through the main course this time, when he smells their scents flaring rich and hot. Looks like they won't need their reservations after all. 

He turns at the next light, heads straight for the condo, and figures it's about damn time.


End file.
